12 Sentences about KHR characters
by LoverOfPaper
Summary: 12 sentences/ mini drabbles about each of the KHR Characters. The prompts are Latin suffixes. TYL! sort of, could be said to be any time. Rating for possible violence from Mukuro and Hibari.
1. Gokudera Hayato

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters. In an afterthought, I don't own latin suffixes either.

A/N: These sentences/mini drabbles were assigned by my english teacher. I liked this one so I posted this story. It may or may not be updated regularly and will use the same latin suffixes.

Gokudera Hayato

-Al

His family was personal, even more so than any other person's. That's why he only told his beloved "Tenth". He still hasn't found anyone else that is worthy of knowing, but he knows that there will be other people.

-Ian

He was born with mixed blood 3/4ths Italian and 1/4 Japanese.

-Cule

His change in behavior towards Haru was miniscule, but it was still there in the end and she recognized it. It was better to be called Haru rather than Stupid Woman after all.

-Ee

For a long time he had been like a refugee, not really having a family or any sort of friends. That all changed when he met Tsuna.

-En

Up until he moved to Japan, his life was similar to a barren wasteland. There was just simply nothing in it.

-Ette

He was the class delinquent. Loud and rude often with a cigarette in his mouth, but he was also one of the top students. Even if he slept during class he still managed to ace all of his tests for some odd reason...

-Ism

In the beginning, if his antisocialism had gotten any worse he may not have had the friends he has today. Still he opened up to Tsuna and that was what mattered.

-Er

He was a smoker at one point, but he quit for his "Tenth" and the rest of the family that he had slowly come to love.

-Ess

His sister, Bianchi, was definitely no goddess, just the sight of her made him sick to his stomach in a very literal fashion. In the end however, she was still his sister.

-Ly

His normal manner of speaking is really careless. So when he tactlessly mentioned that Haru's new boyfriend was a dork, he managed to ignite yet another of their ceaseless arguments.

-Ous

With the above taken into consideration, it would be too much to ask him to be gracious. Not that he can't manage it. It's just not something that will happen that often. So it's better not to expect it.

-Y

His worst fear is becoming like the Baseball-Nut, Yamamoto, who is WAY too cheery all the time. If that happened he would have to blame the Baseball-Nut's idiocy from rubbing off on him.

A/N: If you have any characters that you would like me to do first then you can ask. You don't have to review, but I would like it.


	2. Hibari Kyoya

Disclaimer: I don't own Hibari; that's quite hard. I don't own KHR. I don't own latin suffixes. I do own what I said about Hibari though.

A/n: I now have new respect for people who center and make bold text. It took forever to center and bold stuff. FF 's structure is something I'm not used to.

**Hibari Kyoya **

**-Al**

Sometimes the way he acts is illogical to others, but to him it's all normal. However he would never bother to explain his actions. Therefore becoming even more remote and confusing at times.

**-Ian**

He was not happy about being Tsuna's guardian, but since the strong baby had forced him into it there was not much of a choice. If anyone dared to say that he was a servant of Tsuna they will be bitten to death. Without any sort of hesitation. (that means much faster than usual, no matter who they were.) This was in Tsuna's middle school years however, when Tsuna had finally stopped being afraid of chiwawas and grew up a bit it was a little better, but not much.

**-Cule**

He was once the head prefect of Namori. Even now no one can get close to him, his aura is always to foreboding. And only one person ever dares to ridicule him. Said pineapple haired illusionist is bitten to death very quickly. Every time. Always.

**-Ee**

He was always the person who assigned things to other people. He was never the assignee, that is, until the strong baby made him acknowledge Tsuna as his boss. Even so as Tsuna matured into someone that he could at least respect, he couldn't say that it irked him to let others think of it that way. It was because the Cloud also needed the Sky.

**-En**

"I will bite you to death." it's his most famous line. And plenty of people have been bitten to death by the Demon of Namori. Every has almost gotten used to that fact, but in any other town it would have been considered to be quite odd.

**-Ette**

After someone gets bitten to death, if they are still conscious all they will see of him is his fading silhouette. They quite possibly might see his next victim as well, but that's another matter.

**-Ism**

If you ask anyone that knows him, he is probably the epitome of rigorism. He is nothing if not proud and uptight. Except perhaps harsh, but he does also have a fondness for small animals. He's just not fond of people.

**-Er**

He likes to keep the fact that a pineapple haired once turned him into a prisoner far from his mind. It was the biggest disgrace of his life. A black stain on an otherwise perfectly white paper. Marked with too many wins to count and only one loss. That one loss causes him to lose a lot of sleep fuming, even to this day.

**-Ess**

He would quite possibly die if he were forced to confess anything. He's not a talkative person and he hates confessions. This is inspired by the fact that he hates stupid herbivores. Only herbivores would do something quite so weak.

**-Ly**

Still slightly angry about the strong baby's reason to call him over so he could crowd with herbivores he paces the streets of Namori. After biting some lawbreakers to death he feels slightly better and just a bit happy.

**-Ous**

A good word to describe him normally is cantankerous there are a million and one things that make him annoyed in about 3 seconds. These things only aggravate him. One of them is anyone waking him up, all herbivores that dare are bitten to death. Within five seconds of course.

**-Y**

There are few things that preoccupy him. One of them is the safety of the Namori school building. That is always the first priority. Second may or may not be the safety of the actual students and citizens of the town that he lives in. However he does beat up quite a lot of those so it is never certain if he cares about the people of Namori at all...

A/N: How was it? I am not so sure about this personally. I think it's ok, but not as good as Gokudera's. I still have a lot of HW so I will sign off now.

Edit: a very big thank you to **Tsumugi Hitomi** and **Kururo Saruko**


End file.
